1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a spare battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventionally, only one battery is used in the electronic device. Since portable electronic devices provide so many functions now, a user may run down the single battery quickly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.